Omega X's Ferrari LaFerrari 2015
Omega X's Ferrari LaFerrari 2015 is Omega X's new Car, obtained a day after Freezer destroyed his old Ford GT. Specifications *Top Speed: 850 km/h *0-300 km/h: 2.5 seconds *Engine Type: Customized mid-rear mounted Ferrari F140 65° V12 with a 6.3 litre (6262 cc) capacity producing 800 PS (588 kW, 789 bhp) @ 9,000 rpm and 700 Nm (516 lb.ft) of torque @ 6,750 rpm, supplemented by a 163 PS (120 kW; 161 bhp) KERS unit (called HY-KERS) *Horsepower: 2800 *Vehicle Type: Hybrid Sports Car Weaponry and Gadgets Omega X's Ford GT has a big number of gadgets and weaponry, which can only be matched by Agent Unknown's Aston Martin DB5. Gadgets Indestructible Skin The car is made of an Adamantium-Vibranium alloy, which makes the car indestructible. No matter what hits it, the car won't be damaged. However, since Freezer somehow destroyed it, Omega X added Titanium, Steel and even Graphene into the mix, confirming its indestructibility. Quantum Reinforced Steel Springs These springs are located inside the car itself, one in each wheel, and they allow the car to jump (yes, you read right) by pressing a button (called Jump Button) in the steering wheel. Omega X can press the button repeatedly to make the car jump repeatedly. Supreme Airbag This airbag is a quadruple-sized airbag shrunk to the size of a pea, but returns to its original size when inflated. It's equipped with a self-aware time machine that, even if it can't talk, detects future danger and inflates the Airbag before Omega X can suffer any damage. Auto-Pilot Mode This makes the car drive by itself while Omega X does other things. Manual Mode Omega X can use the car's intern exo-skeleton to control the car himself without the need of a steer by becoming the car himself. On-Board Computer The car is equipped with an on-board computer that can do anything a supercomputer can do, including analyzing spy data. It can project a holographic touch screen. Holographic Touch Screen The On-Board Computer can display a holographic touch screen on the windshield which allows Omega X to use the computer manually. Normally, activating this HTS also activates the Auto-Pilot Mode. This screen also allows Omega X to establish visual contact with someone, watch TV/videos or use the computer and the programs within it manually. Police Radio Frequency Switcher Next to the normal Radio, there's a button shaped as the CPPD Badge, which changes the radio's frequency to the Police Radio and allows Omega X to communicate with the Police Department of the city he's in (and viceversa) or eavesdrop on the Police Messages, allowing him to know where a crime is being committed and when. When pressed again, it changes to the normal radio. Police Siren When needed, Omega X can activate a siren that sounds exactly like a Police one. That way, citizens that are in the middle must let him go through. However, he doesn't use it to catch criminals. Spy Camera Located in the right headlight, it records and makes photos of everything, like a normal camera. Then it transmits the files every hour to a hard drive located inside the car's On-Board Computer. Flight Afterburners Located in the exhaust pipes, these allow the car to fly/run at incredible speeds. However, it cannot go enough fast as to through solid things. Supreme Wheels Off-Road, Water and Magnet wheels, they allow this car to move through literally ANY surface without even getting a flat tire! However, since the Ford GT they were used on was destroyed, Omega X added also a Zero Gravity Mode, so the wheels could be used on space-located surfaces. Four Supreme Harpoon Guns Located in the undercarriage, they can be shot to reach an object at a large distance, and if the four of them are shot at the same time and they all impact, the car can walk on the strings. Submarine Mode The car seals itself hermetically, but an oxygen bottle inside the car prevents Omega X from choking. It can go on water. Holographic Disguise Generator Hidden in the car's driver seat's back, this can camouflage the car and make it look like another entirely different car. One of Omega X's favorites and most used disguises is the black colored Third Generation SEAT Ibiza, although he also uses the First Generation Ford GT to remember the times when he drove in his old Ford GT. Deployable Parachute Located in the hood, this parachute allows the car to glide through LONG distances, and even longer if the Flight Afterburners are used. Weaponry Machine Guns Located on the sides, these machine guns can pack quite a punch! Laser Guns In case the Machine Guns are not enough, these Laser Guns can do a lot more damage than the Machine Guns! Miniature Missile Launchers Located on the sides above the Machine Guns, these launch small but powerful Missiles. Tracer Placers Located in the undercarriage, these placers drop tracers for the tailgaters' vehicles' wheels to step on. When one of them is stomped on, a signal is inmediately sent to the HTS. Water Ball Dropers Located in the undercarriage next to the Power Bomb Placers, these drop water balls that, after exploding, make the surface all wet and slippy, making the tailgaters' cars slip. Flamethrowers Located on the sides below the Machine Guns, these Flamethrowers are capable of burning everything to extreme temperatures! Freeze Guns Located on the sides below the Flamethrowers, these little guns can freeze you to "cool" temperatures!